I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) system architecture and particularly, to a Dual Channel Universal Serial Bus (DCUSB) system architecture.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Dual Channel Universal Serial Bus (DCUSB), or generally known as Wideband Serial Bus (WSB), is a high-speed serial bus technology based on USB 2.0 technology. As a new interface technology, this technology is compatible with USB 1.x and USB 2.0 interface bus standard, up to 960 Mbits/sec (or 120 MBytes/sec) in data transmission rate (twice as high as the data transmission rate of USB 2.0 Interface) and applicable to high-speed disk operating system, wired and wireless short-distance data transmission and suitable for the development of such products as portable data storage media.
USB signals currently available include VBUS, D+, D−, GND and grounding design used for noise isolation. As a USB interface extensively used currently, it complies with the interface specifications of 1.x and 2.0 versions.